Sims 3 Challenges
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: These are challenges from the Sims 3 website. Since the Sims 4 is coming out in September and, when that happens the Sims 3 website will be gone, I've decided to share the challenges I find on there with you guys. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATORS OF THESE CHALLENGES! I OWN NONE OF THEM! NOR DO I OWN THE SIMS SERIES! EA DOES! Rate T to be safe
1. The Rainbow Legacy Challenge

Goal:

You have at least one sim of each color of the rainbow (Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple), but only one color per generation.

How to Play (No cheating except for reset sim when needed, and when told to cheat):

Create a sim that is red (Male or female), and have them meet a black or white (As in skin color) sim of the opposite gender, and get married.

Have kids until you have at least one red child (You can only have 2 or 3 if you have twins or triplets. (The two main sims can still have kids after your red child moves out).

When the red child becomes a young adult, hold ctrl+shift+c, and type in testingcheatsenabled true. Shift+click on the red child, select edit in create-a-sim, and change their color to orange.

Move that sim out, but you have to control them.

Now, do the same thing you did with the main sims. After they have an orange child, do the same thing you did with the red child.

Keep doing that until you have done all the colors of the rainbow.

How you Fail:

If the female sim is an elder before you have a color child.

If the colored sim dies before they have a color child (However, if they are a twin or triplet of a color child, you can replace the original with them)


	2. the Going Solo Challenge

This isn't your average legacy challenge. The goal is to achieve ALL LTWs and reach the top of ALL possible careers/professions without repeating any. You can only have ONE child per generation.

The Rules

-Start with a single sim. Any sim in any world on any time frame you want.

- Your sim can have ONE child ONLY. By pregnancy or adoption.

-No one else in the house. NO spouses, NO roommates, NO siblings. If your sim has a multiples birth, pick one baby and move the other(s) in with the other parent. (I go into "edit town" to accomplish this).

*The exception is grand children and great grandchildren if your eldest sim still lives when future generations have their one child.

**If it's essential for your story you can have an NPC roommate

-ITF plumbots - You can have ONE plumbot as part of your family but they can not add to the family funds (no career or job), have families of their own (via MODs), or contribute toward completed LTWs. I would set them up to be the nanny/housekeeper and try to direct them as little as possible. no simbots unless you make them a NPC [though I still recommend against them]

(the reason I say no simbots is because they are not task specific like plumbots are. They are just like a reg sim, which would be against the focus of this challenge)

-Each generation must have a unique LTW and job. No repeats! (depending on which expansions you have, if you achieve ALL the LTWs but not all the jobs, you can then start to repeat the LTW while you finish working through the jobs. Or vice versa. But not before!)

-Each child should inherit at least one trait from each parent (unless adopted of course)

-Do not let your child be taken by social services!

-Based on which EPs you have you should try to go through all the dif occult sims as well.

My Tips:

I recommend against the longest aging setting. This could be a very long challenge.

I recommend waiting until your sim is fully adult before having their one child. You can have a multi-generational household if you wish but I play this way to have a break from the huge families I end up with in my other legacy challenges.

I personally don't use any cheats unless it's vital to my storytelling. I do however use Story Progression, Woohooer, and Overwatch.

I also recommend keeping track of all the LTWs accomplished and Jobs you have reached the top of by writing them down(paper or digital).

Some careers have multiple paths. You can count them as individuals if you wish.

to minimize game/save corruption and add challenge to the game, I also recommend changing worlds on regular intervals (EX. every gen or every 5th). I am trying to hit all the worlds I have as I progress with my own challenge and add depth to the story line.


	3. the Adam and Eve Challenge

From the start...

1. Create a game save that is only for this challenge. The challenge begins with two Sims a Male and a Female.

2. It is preferred that they are started as Young Adults.

3. Please remember in creating your Adam and Eve that these are the ones that your whole game is based on.

4. The only Active household to be used are those Sims that are born of the genes of the First Two that are the "Founders". So those little traits and genes will have a big effect as time goes along.

5. You are never allowed to make any other Sim. Pets may not be created with them.

6. The only time you may play another Sim that is not of the family is one that is married into the family.

7. You may switch active house holds only to those that have the blood running through them of the Adam and Eve Sim.

8. After the first two Sims are created NO OTHER SIMS MAY BE CREATED FOR THAT FAMILY

-You need a completely empty world. Lots can be laid out if you want, but none of them may be built at all and any community lots must be set to "No Visitors Allowed". How you obtain such a world, whether you empty out one of the premade ones or whether you have a custom one does not matter. I only draw the line at worlds that have a bazillion spawners for rare stuff all over the place.

Remember this as you progress...

Gen MUST leave something behind. Be it a park gym or library in the families' name. Be creative with this aspect of the challenge.

Adam and Eve can only start with $250,000. No other moneys are to be added for the length of the challenge. The reason that I say start with a small fortune is because that is what is to trickle down your generations. No Family ever started a town with no money.

General Rules:

-Aging may be set Normal - this challenge tends to punish you for setting it too long by making it take forever, and for making it too short by making meeting the requirements difficult. Keeping it at default. Also, story progression should be on.

- No cheating! Especially by doing anything that helps with skilling and money - that's kind of the whole point of the thing. Generally speaking, mods/objects that make your game run better are okay, while mods/objects that make actually playing the game easier are not. Fixing bugs is never considered cheating - do what you have to in order to save your game. All mods that actually make it harder are always allowed.

- When using Edit Town mode, you are not allowed to build any residences your Sim isn't immediately going to purchase or change the designation of any community lot from "No Visitors Allowed" unless it's about to be purchased or has been otherwise earned.

-You may not abuse lots you don't have to buy by putting fancy skilling or mood boosting objects there so that your Sims don't have to buy them at home are not. Landscaping, tables and benches, that sort of thing is fine. Hot Tubs and grand pianos are not. Rabbithole lots should mainly be the rabbithole and landscaping. "Visitors Allowed" and "No Visitors Allowed" lots should be used sparingly and only for places without much in them (a lot that's merely a fancy pedestrian walkway or a subway station would be good examples). Small parks should be just that - if you can fish there then it's a fishing spot, and if it has skilling objects like chess tables it's a big park. Fire Stations need to be more fully outfitted to keep everyone working there happy, but I think you get the picture: be reasonable.

-It's always acceptable to use mods or cheats whose effect is purely cosmetic (i.e. they make something look different but don't actually effect anything). When building you may use any fancy cheat codes to make it look nice you want, for both residential areas and community lots. You may also use buydebug to place things you need from there to make your lots fully functional - including spawners if you want to be able to, say, fish for Deathfish in the graveyard. But you may not abuse this by, for example, making a lot full of rare spawners just to make finding the good stuff easy. What you may not do is edit things like their traits and skills.

-Each Sim may only earn 1 community lot for you. So if your Sim has maxed Cooking and has $61,500, then you may not get both the Diner and the Bistro - you'd need a second Sim to max Cooking to get both. And it must be the same Sim - if you have one Sim max Handiness and another max Athletics, you have not earned a Military Base. Also, lots that don't require any skills must still be earned by a specific Sim (and purchased with their household's money), and you may not change your mind about which one did it.

- Your Sim may not sell any of the lots that they purchase. For any buyable venue, you may only edit it through the real estate system unless you're fixing a bug. If a venue becomes unowned due to Sims dying or whatever, another Sim must purchase it so that you can edit it using their money instead of the unending supply you get in Edit Town mode.

- You may freely Kick out Non-Heirs, provided that the household you're moving them to a lot that is fully furnished. "Fully furnished" means that they've at least got a functional kitchen, bathroom, and enough beds for all the Sims living in it all enclosed by walls with flooring and wall coverings - you know, an actual house. Doesn't have to be a spectacular one. Though if every residence in your city is terrible then your city is terrible.

- The only way to fail this challenge is if all Sims you could possibly control in the city die. (Which would seriously be an epic failure if you're much beyond your starting Sim.)

- If you have World Adventures, any Sims who go on vacation are disqualified from earning any community lots. Sims who have already earned a community lot for you suffer no penalties.

- If you have Ambitions, the rules for professions are as follows: Firefighters are allowed when you have a Fire Station. Investigators are allowed when you have a Police Station. Ghost Hunters are allowed when you have a Science Lab. Stylists are allowed when you have a Salon. Architectural Designers are allowed when you have a City Hall. (Note: all self-employed careers are unlocked by the City Hall, but that's just the way the games designed.)

- If you have Generations, boarding schools are fully allowed. The inheritance reward is not okay –anything that give you money without earning it is NOT ok. Daycares are allowed with you have a City Hall.

- All things Pets are allowed.

- If you have Showtime, The Dusty Old Lamp is NOT allowed, you may not wish for money. A stage may be added to any normally earned Big Park. Stages may be included in any other lot, but the Sim earning the lot must be a level 10 performer in addition to the other requirements. Acrobat, Magician, and Singer are allowed when you have a Big Park with a stage.

- If you have Supernatural, your starting Sim must start as a human. If one of the family members is turned to a Vampire that sim is considered DEAD.

If one of the family members is a ghost that sim is considered DEAD. Similar to aging, you can set the moon to do whatever you want as long as you set it and leave it there.

- If you have Seasons, you can set up the weather however you want as long as you set it and leave it there.

- If you have University Life, Roommates are allowed, but at minimum they must be assigned their own bed. And if you lock them out of part of the house, they must be granted a similar space of their own. For example, if you lock them out of your private bathroom, then they must be provided with a private bathroom of their own.

- If you have Island Paradise, Ports do not have to be earned but shouldn't contain anything beyond the port itself, mooring places, bike racks, parking spaces, and minor decor and landscaping. Houseboats have the same rules as regular houses. Lifeguards are allowed when you have a City Hall and at least one beach.

Residential Lots

- First, if you want to move a Sim out of your household and into a new one you may build a new house on condition that they immediately purchase it and move into it. This means that they need to be able to afford it, of course.

- Secondly, you may move your current household into a new lot and build them a new home there, provided that at least one Sim is left behind to occupy the old house.

- In all cases, you may not shortchange a Sim by giving them anything less than a fully furnished home (though it doesn't have to be spectacular - you can give them a small trailer home, but it has to be something they can actually live in). The current household you're playing is an exception since you're actually going to have to put up with it, so if you want them to live out on the lawn that's fine, but until you fix that you can't switch households.

- Your current household may purchase additional homes, but these may not be sold unless you either bulldoze everything first or immediately have a member of the current household move into that lot.

Rules for Moving Sims In or Out:

- Sims may only be moved into a household using the social interaction and not by using Edit Town or a mod unless you're experiencing a bug or something like that.

- If the Sim you're moving in is an NPC, SHE/HE may only be married into the household.

- Sims may only be moved out of a household using their phone or computer, and not by using Edit Town mode unless you have a mod that eliminates getting extra money from the process. All Sims that are moved out no matter which method you use must be provided a home by you - you may not use the 'kick out' option or leave Sims on the clipboard if you're using Edit Town.

- You may not move an entire family from one lot to another - at least one family member must be left to live in their old house.

Story progression may cause vacant homes or homeless Sims, but you may not.

Community Lots - Each one has some sort of requirement:

- Base Game Rabbitholes:

Criminal Warehouse - Maxed Athletics and Logic, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($50,000)

Bistro - Maxed Cooking, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($37,500)

Bookstore - Maxed Writing, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($27,000)

Day Spa - Buy (not partner) the rabbithole (Business Degree). ($50,000)

Diner - Maxed Cooking, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($24,000)

Grocery Store - Maxed Gardening and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($27,000)

Hospital - (Science and Medicine Degree), and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($105,000)

Office Building - buy (not partner) the rabbithole. (Science and Medicine Degree) ($58,000)

Science Lab - (Science and Medicine Degree) buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($140,000)

Stadium - Maxed Athletics and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($115,000)

Theater - Max any instrument (Guitar, Bass, Drums, Piano) and Logic. ($58,000)

City Hall - Maxed Charisma (no money requirement).

Graveyard - Must purchase the lot (no skill requirement).

Military Base - Maxed Handiness and Athletics (no money requirement).

Police Department - Maxed Logic, Athletics, and Painting (no money requirement).

School - Maxed Charisma and Logic (no money requirement).

- Base Game Other Lots:

Art Gallery - Maxed Painting, and must purchase the lot.

Beach - Maxed Athletics or Scuba Diving, and must purchase the lot.

Big Park - Maxed Logic and Gardening, and must purchase the lot.

Fishing Spot - Maxed Fishing, and must purchase the lot.

Gym - Maxed Athletics, and must purchase the lot.

Library - Maxed Writing, and must purchase the lot.

Pool - Maxed Athletics, and must purchase the lot.

Small Park - Maxed Gardening (no money requirement).

- World Adventures Other Lots:

Academy - Maxed Martial Arts, and must purchase the lot.

Chinese Garden - Maxed Photography, and must purchase the lot.

Nectary - Maxed Nectar Making, and must purchase the lot.

- Ambitions Other Lots:

Consignment Shop - Maxed Sculpting, and must purchase the lot.

Fire Station - Maxed Athletics and Handiness (no money requirement).

Hangout - Maxed Charisma (or Mixology if you have Late Night), and must purchase the lot.

Junkyard (regular or no visitors) - Maxed Inventing (no money requirement).

Laundromat - Must purchase the lot (no skill requirement).

Salon - Maxed Painting (no money requirement).

- Late Night Rabbitholes:

Film Studio - Maxed Charisma and Writing, Five Star Celebrity Status, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($95,000)

Bookstore/Spa Combo - Maxed Writing, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($80,000)

Office/Bistro Combo - Maxed Cooking, Charisma, and Writing, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($170,000)

City Hall/Police Station/Military Combo - Maxed Charisma, Logic, Athletics, Painting, and Handiness (no money requirement).

- Late Night Other Lots:

Clubs (Disco, Dance, or Poolside) - Max any instrument, at least One Star Celebrity Status, and must purchase the lot.

Bar (Sports, Local Watering Hole, Dive) - Maxed Mixology, and must purchase the lot.

Lounge (Fusion, Vampire, Exclusive) - Maxed Charisma, at least Three Star Celebrity Status, and must purchase the lot. See Supernatural Other Lots for another way to earn a Vampire Lounge.

- Pets Rabbitholes:

Equestrian Center - Maxed Riding, and buy (not partner) the rabbit hole. ($115,000)

School/Stadium Combo - Maxed Charisma, Logic, and Athletics (no money requirement).

Hospital/Science Lab Combo - Maxed Logic, Gardening, Handiness, and Fishing, and buy (not partner) the rabbit hole. ($240,000)

Bookstore/Spa Combo - Maxed Writing, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($80,000)

City Hall/Police Station/Military Combo - Maxed Charisma, Logic, Athletics, Painting, and Handiness (no money requirement).

Diner/Grocery Store Combo - Maxed Cooking and Gardening, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($40,000)

Office/Bistro Combo - Maxed Cooking, Charisma, and Writing, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($170,000)

- Pets Other Lots:

Cat Jungle - Must complete the Cat Herder Lifetime Wish, and must purchase the lot.

Dog Park - Must complete the Canine Companion Lifetime Wish, and must purchase the lot.

Horse Ranch - Must complete the Jockey Lifetime Wish, and must purchase the lot.

(Pet shops, for those with the limited edition of Pets, are earned by completing the Ark Builder Lifetime Wish and buying it.)

- Showtime Rabbitholes:

Hospital/Science Lab Combo - Maxed Logic, Gardening, Handiness, and Fishing, and buy (not partner) the rabbit hole. ($240,000)

Bookstore/Spa Combo - Maxed Writing, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($80,000)

City Hall/Police Station/Military Combo - Maxed Charisma, Logic, Athletics, Painting, and Handiness (no money requirement).

Office/Bistro Combo - Maxed Cooking, Charisma, and Writing, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($170,000)

- Showtime Other Lots:

Coffeehouse - Must earn a Big Park with a stage first, and reach Level 10 in any performance career (no money requirement).

Live Show Venue - Must earn a Coffeehouse first, reach Level 10 in any performance career, and must purchase the lot.

Private Venue - Must earn a Live Show Venue first, reach Level 10 in any performance career, and must purchase the lot.

Big Show Venue - Must earn a Private Venue first, and reach Level 10 in any performance career (no money requirement).

(Note: If you use the Flying V's Coffeehouse or Hoi Polloi Event Center from the lot bin, be aware that they respectively contain a diner and a theatre within the lot. To use them one Sim must meet the requirements for both - so, for example, to use the Flying V's Coffeehouse you must already have a Big Park with a stage, and the Sim earning it must have maxed cooking, $24,000 to purchase the diner on the lot, and be at Level 10 in a performance career.)

- Supernatural Rabbitholes:

Arboretum - Maxed Gardening, and Sim must be a fairy (no money requirement).

Gypsy Wagon - Maxed Alchemy, Charisma, and Logic and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($16,000)

Vault of Antiquity - Maxed Alchemy and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($22,000)

Criminal Warehouse/Theater Combo - Maxed Athletics, Logic, and any instrument, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($108,000)

School/Stadium Combo - Maxed Charisma, Logic, and Athletics (no money requirement).

Hospital/Science Lab Combo - Maxed Logic, Gardening, Handiness, and Fishing, and buy (not partner) the rabbit hole. ($240,000)

Bookstore/Spa Combo - Maxed Writing, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($80,000)

City Hall/Police Station/Military Combo - Maxed Charisma, Logic, Athletics, Painting, and Handiness (no money requirement).

Diner/Grocery Store Combo - Maxed Cooking and Gardening, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($40,000)

Office/Bistro Combo - Maxed Cooking, Charisma, and Writing, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($170,000)

- Supernatural Other Lots:

Elixer consignment store - Maxed Alchemy, and must purchase the lot.

Supernatural hangout - Maxed Charisma (or Mixology if you have Late Night), must be a supernatural being of some sort, and must purchase the lot.

Vampire Lounge - Maxed Charisma, Sim earning the lot must be a vampire, and must purchase the lot. See Late Night Other Lots for another way to earn it with that expansion.

- Seasons Other Lots:

Festival grounds - Maxed Cooking and Athletics (no money requirement).

- University Life Rabbitholes:

Administration Center - Buy (not partner) the rabbithole (no skill requirement). ($150,000)

School of Art - Maxed Cooking or Mixology, Any Instrument, and Painting or Street Art and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($70,000)

School of Business - Maxed Charisma, Writing, and Social Networking and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($80,000)

School of Science - Maxed Gardening, Logic, and Inventing or Science and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($140,000)

Stadium and Annex - Maxed Athletics and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($115,000)

- University Life Other Lots:

Arcade - Max Jock Group and must purchase the lot.

Java Hut - Max Gardening and Cooking and must purchase the lot.

Nerd Shop - Max Nerd Group and must purchase the lot.

Rebel Hangout - Max Rebel Group and must purchase the lot.

Student Union - Max all three Social Groups (no money requirement).

University Hangout - Maxed Charisma and must purchase the lot.

- Island Paradise Rabbitholes:

School/Stadium Combo - Maxed Charisma, Logic, and Athletics (no money requirement).

Bookstore/Office Combo - Maxed Charisma and Writing, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($85,000)

Diner/Grocery Store Combo - Maxed Cooking and Gardening, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($40,000)

Spa/Bistro Combo - Maxed Cooking, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($87,500)

City Hall/Police Station/Military Combo - Maxed Charisma, Logic, Athletics, Painting, and Handiness (no money requirement).

- Island Paradise Other Lots:

Resort - Maxed Charisma and must purchase the lot.

Port - No requirements, see Rule #5 and Rule #19.

Diving Area - Maxed Scuba Diving (no money requirement).

- Into the Future Rabbitholes:

Observatory - Maxed Advanced Technology, Logic, and Athletics and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($190,000)

Bot Arena - Maxed Bot Building and Charisma, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($115,000)

Bookstore/Spa Combo - Maxed Writing, and buy (not partner) the rabbithole. ($80,000)

Hospital/Science Lab Combo - Maxed Logic, Gardening, Handiness, and Fishing, and buy (not partner) the rabbit hole. ($240,000)

- Into the Future Other Lots:

Bot Emporium - Maxed Bot Building, and must purchase the lot.

Cafeteria - Maxed Advanced Technology, and must purchase the lot.

Gallery Shop - Maxed Advanced Technology, and must purchase the lot.

Business Park - Must earn a Legacy Statue, and must purchase the lot.

Wasteland - Maxed Bot Building (no money requirement).

Future Lounge - Maxed Charisma, must earn a Legacy Statue, and must purchase the lot.

Dried Up Beach - Maxed Laser Rhythm (no money requirement).

-Portals are to be considered (relics) and can not be accessed until your family figures out what it is.

-Discovery of what a relic does has to be (played out) By the A&E family.

-A school is needed.

-A science facility

-A Military base

-A degree in Technology form a Creditable University.

-Once those are obtained that sim and family may visit the future. ONLY ONCE.

-In order to have free reign to the future after the first visit your sim has to max out Advanced Tech Skill.

These rules apply to Each Gen.

IE…If your Adam sees the time machine. In order for him to use it he must. Go to college get a tech degree. Top out either a Science or Military career. Then travel to the future. Once back the portal is closed to him until he max out Advance Tech skill. Upon his death the next gen would have to follow these same rules to get to the future.

-AS for bots. You are allowed ONE BOT PER FAMILY. Meaning Rosie the robot is passed along for gen to gen as if she is a prized possession aka (heirloom).

All buildings that have to do with into the future stay in the future. They may not be built in your world.

These rules are set this way to help keep the fun and balance to the Challenge.

Acceptable and Unacceptable Mods:

Those allowing more than 8 Sims in a household - Okay!

Those modifying the way money is divided when Sims move in/out - Okay!

Story progression mods - Okay!

First cousin marriage - Not Okay!


	4. The Rebuilding Society Challenge

You must build up your world on the island, and include everything needed for the Sims careers and other things (grocery shops, book shops, schools etc).

In the challenge, you have to build your world, and live in it for five generations.

Rules:

- To add lots, go onto Edit Town, then Edit World.

- Everything you build must be paid by your Sim, so make sure you stay withing the budget.

- You are allowed to visit France, China, Egypt and university each once to find a partner.

- Do not use any money cheats.

Expansion packs:

- Base game

- World Adventures (optional if you own University Life)

- University Life (optional if you own World Adventures)


	5. the Disney Challenge

This challenge is based off of different Disney movies because, admit it, everyone loves the classics! Pinstar's rules for the normal ten generation legacy apply—although some vary. I hope you'll "be our guest" and let this let "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" challenge become "part of your world".

Generation 1: Cinderella: Forced to clean and cook for your evil stepsisters and mother, you never knew life had such great experiences.

Founders always have humble beginnings and what better way to kick off this challenge than the story of Cinderella?!

• Must have "Neat" trait

• Must make all of the beds in the morning and cook all of the meals

• Must live with two ugly stepsisters and an evil stepmom

o Stepsisters must have: mean spirited, snob, and schmoozer as traits

o Stepmom must have: evil, mean spirited, and snob traits

• Move out of the house once you find your "Prince Charming"

• Get married and have kids

NOTE: For storytellers, you can choose to have a ball and follow the lines of the movie if you want!

Generation 2: Mulan: "Could it be, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart…"

Your family always expected great things from you but you found yourself having other interests.

• Must have an entirely different LTW than all of the other family members

• Must reach the top of that career choice

• Become enemies with your parents but befriend them by the end of the generation (or before they die, whichever comes first)

• Marry, have kids

Generation 3: (must have generations—if not, see Gen 3.5): Toy Story: "You've got a friend in me!"

No one believed that your toy was real. So how were you going to prove to them that you were in love?

• Heir/heiress must have Imaginary Friend doll

• Turn the doll into an IF

• Turn the IF into a human

• Marry this human and have children

Generation 3.5: if you don't have Generations or it doesn't work: The Fox and the Hound: Friends come from all different types of places…

• Fall in love with your best friend, who just so happens to be your opposite

• Your family doesn't approve—have a private wedding

• Sneak out to meet your love

o Don't get caught by the police one time

o Get caught and brought back home by the police one time

• Have children and get married (not necessarily in that order)

NOTE: I know that this isn't really like the Fox and the Hound movie, but the basic concept of having a different type of friend applies.

Generation 4: Snow White: "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

You are beautiful and many found your beauty to be infuriating. Better watch your back!

• Have at least 10 enemies

• Must have the "good" trait

• Have ONLY 7 friends (or dwarves, if you catch my drift)

• Experience your untimely death at the hands of someone who hates you

• Have your "prince charming" raise you from the dead (in the Sims 3, this now means that you are a playable ghost sim)

• Have children—this HAS to come after you are raised from the dead

Generation 5: The Little Mermaid: "Wish I could be part of your world…"

You were teased for being a ghost child. It was unnatural. Still, some find beauty within and when you found the love of your life, you were willing to do anything in order to become human again.

• Heir/Heiress must be a ghost

• Fall in love while in ghost form

• Must be transformed to be human again

• Get married have children

Generation 6: Aladdin: "I can't go back to where I used to be…"

Your parents concealed you from the world, in fear that you would be made fun of or thought of differently because your mother (or father) was previously a ghost. The only way to fix this was if you agreed to marry a stranger—your parents thought it would save you the heart break later.

• You CANNOT have any friends at school—or you can be homeschooled

• You aren't allowed to leave the house, unless it is for school

• Frequently sneak out after dark—don't get caught

o Meet your future lover on one of your rebellious sneak outs

• Have parents arrange your marriage to a stranger

• Leave the stranger at the altar and find your "street rat"

o Lover MUST be in the criminal career ("Prince Ali" was a thief remember?"

• Get married to lover, have children

Generation 7: Lion King: "Oh I just can't wait to be King!"

Let's face it; you are filthy, stinking rich! The world is at your fingertips—or so your Dad has told you. You can have anything you want!

• Be super popular

• Make one enemy (every Simba needs a Scar, no?)

• Have heir/heiress from Gen. 6 die (in the typical one-parent-is-always-dead Disney style)

• Leave everything behind and live humbly away from your riches

• Move back into your original house

• Get married have kids

Generation 8: Nightmare Before Christmas:

There is always the criminal. Your grandfather/mother was a criminal, so how bad can you be, right? Pretty bad.

• Join criminal career

-Reach the top of the criminal career

-Fall in love ONLY ONCE you reach the top of the career

-Quit your job-love has changed you!

-Get married, have kids

Generation 9: Beauty and the Beast: "New and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see."

Despite your mother's, or father's, crazy ways, you were more of the quiet type. You longed for the romance of your ancestors—the type that only seemed to belong in books.

• Must have "Bookworm" trait

• Mother or Father goes to jail

o For storytellers: this is where the heir/ess would meet "the beast". Creative control takes over from here!

• Heir/ess gets kidnapped and brought to live in a creepy old mansion

• Heir/ess falls in love with the "beast"—an ugly sim

• Get married have children (of course, the children will probably be unattractive, but it's about beauty within, right?)

Generation 10: The Hunchback of Notre Dame: "If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant out there, strolling by the Seine, taste a morning out there, like ordinary men, who freely walk about there. Just one day, and then I swear I'll be content with my share…"

Beauty within your butt! Your parents may be content with their life—after all, love is all that matters to them—but you are made fun of for your…odd appearance. Constantly bullied, you found it hard to make friends.

• Throughout childhood, make more enemies than friends.

• Meet the woman—or man—of your dreams and try to woo them

• Must have "Loser" trait

• Lose the woman or man of your dreams to a more—let's face it—popular and beautiful person.

• No children. How could you bear to let your children face the same ugly fate as you?

o For storytellers: this is your chance for creativity! Either kill off the 10th generation heir/ess, or make it so that it is physically impossible for them to have kids with their "partner". Anything goes for the 10th generation!

Generation 10.5: for those who want a "happier" ending: Peter Pan: I don't want to grow up!

Some people refuse to grow out of their childhood. You were one of those people.

• Must have "childish" trait

• May never get a job

• For Generations: constantly pull pranks on your parents or siblings

• Don't get married or have children (girls/boys have cooties anyway!)

OPTIONAL OR ADDITIONAL GENERATIONS!

These are optional generations suggested by people who have read the challenge! You can add them to the original 10 generations to make it longer, or you can mix and match your favorites and your least favorite generations!

Pocahontas

"You think I'm an ignorant savage, you've been so many places, I guess it must be so. Still I cannot see, if the savage one is me, how can there be so much that you don't know?"

Two different worlds and one heart beating for the same thing. Love. Can your differences bring you together or tear you apart?

-Fall in love with a "different" kind of sim! I.E. Berry sim, Vampire, ect. (depending on mods, I suppose simbots are optional as well! But not recommended because they will most likely mess up your game.)

-Marry that "different" kind of sim.

-Have your wedding be either a big party or private-depending on how your parents feel about it.

-Have kids, the whole shebang

Marry Poppins

"Chim-chimeree chim-chimeree chimeree, a sweep is as lucky as lucky can be."

Born to the wealthy, you are taken care of by a magically nanny.

• previous gen must hire a nanny who has ways with magic (must have the Lady Ravendancer Goth's Book o' Spells from the store. )

• previous gen has little to no contact with this gen. The nanny takes care of the kids.

• Must max martial arts – why? How else can you teleport to different and fun worlds? Or float in air

• Must by a bubble machine

• Must marry a Chimeree from this site (All sims made by Mariah!): .

• If you have WA must visit each place once!

Sleeping Beauty

"The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But... before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger, on the spindle of a spinning wheel - AND DIE! "

You are beautiful and many found your beauty to be infuriating. Better watch your back!

• Must be sent away - move if you don't have generations, send to prep school for both child and teen if you do. Storytellers can use this time to pose this heir in a preppy type of school lot.

• Must have the "good" trait

• Have ONLY 3 friends (or fairies)

• Experience your untimely death at the hands of someone who hates you

• Have your "prince charming" raise you from the dead (in the Sims 3, this now means that you are a playable ghost sim)

• Have children—this HAS to come after you are raised from the dead

Pinocchio

You were always an outcast. You always will be.

-Have parent(s) be a different type of spiecies (ie: Berry, Vampire, ect)

-Have the Shy trait

-You are offered a way to revive your 'curse' as a child but your only way out is to run away

-Meet someone, anyone, on your journey who understands you for who you are

-Have 1 Child before getting married

-Leave lover and complete quest

-Get married (To Lover & No one else) and have as many other children as you'd like

Alice In Wonderland

*Decide that you hate the place that you live in because it's too boring. Runaway to find adventure and to chase a dream or fantasy that you have (Like how Alice was chasing the white rabbit)

*Meet a ton of people that creep you out and appear to be completely and utterly insane. They make you want to go back home to your family.

*One the way home, anger someone of extreme power and end up as a fugitive. You must run and fight your way back home.

The Princess and the Frog

"My daddy never did get what he wanted. But he had what he needed. He had love! He never lost sight of what was really important. And neither will I!"

*Make sure father/mother has passed away before you've reached young adulthood

*Grow up in a working class family

*Work hard for your dream of opening your own business.( As a chef, journalist, pretty much anything besides anything in the music, sports or theater tracks.)

*Have the Workaholic and ambitious traits

*Meet a snob and hate them (reason for hate can be your choice)

*Later on get to know them more and fall in love

*Get married and accomplish dream (have as many children as you'd like)


	6. the Bring Me To Life Challenge

Summary ~ This challenge is about a second chance at life. You will be using a brought back to life version of a EA pre-made sim (of your choosing) and giving them a second chance at life.

Rules ~ Guidelines

1. Must be a EA pre-made ghost that has been turned into a human sim. They can be from any EA town or world, including store worlds/towns.

Add on - I was asked if the first Generation can be two resurrected ghosts. The answer is yes. But, it can only be the first Generation. All the following generations must have an live heir that marries a former ghost.

2. How you get them back to life is up to you. You can use the "Oh, my ghost" opportunity and ambrosia or the genie to resurrect them. Or download a "live" version of them off the exchange, just please give credit to the simmer you get them off of. Just whatever works for you and your story.

Add On - You are allowed to tell their resurrection story however you want. You do not actually have to just say they got brought back from ambrosia etc (example) and not have your own story/spin on it. You can bring them back that way and instead say they got brought back by a lightning strike or something but feel free to use your creativity on this one.

3. It can be a ghost from the age of a child to Elder, but once alive, must be put on the Young Adult life stage, unless your story requires them to be a child or teenager first. You can do this with the CAS cheat or trigger their age if they're a child or teenager.

4. Leave traits as is, unless some traits are missing. Then you are allowed to choose the remaining traits.

5. Life Span - Long. So it's Baby - 12 days, Toddler - 30 days, Child - 30 days, Teenager - 60 days, Young Adult - 90 days, Adult 90 days and Elder - 72 days.

6. You may edit their clothing, accessories, hair style and make up. You may also add nails and piercings (if you use CC). But you can not change their skin tone, hair color or looks/genetics as in body shape and features. If their weight or muscle mass changes in game due to game play, that is fine.

7. You are not able to change their likes, voice, favorites or Lifetime Wish.

8. What world/town you use for them is up to you. It can be a EA world or a Custom World.

9. You can tell your story for the sim (s) from any point of view you want.

10. The less cheating, the better. Mods are allowed, but try to challenge yourself.

11. For the first generation, you must move your sim into a unfurnished and cheap house. As a newly resurrected sim, they'll be starting over from pretty much nothing. Once they get more money, you can redecorate and add things to the house.

12. No money cheats, except for the Lifetime Rewards cheats or inheritance of wishing for money through the genie. Those you will have to work up too.

13. Once your sim (s) has more money, they can either move, add onto their current home or you may build a home for them. They do not have to stay in the same home.

14. Supernatural Sims are allowed as spouses. Just keep in mind that certain types of sims will change how long a Generation lasts.

15. Do not use the Salon to change your sims clothing. In a lot of games, there is a glitch where it will reset your sims' age.

16. You may edit your town as you see fit, meaning you can delete certain lots you don't use and add new ones. You may also edit the clothing of townies. I don't know about y'all, but I get tired of looking at some of their clothing. But leave their genetics as is.

17. Painting, Gardening, Fishing and etc are allowed for extra income.

18. Must have a spouse, Whether they end up married or simply living with the other sim is up to you. That sim can also be whoever you want, a townie, a sim you made or one you get off the exchange. Just make sure to give credit if you go that route, please.

19. Must produce at least two children, a heir and a spare. If you want more children though, that is totally up to you. At some point, choose the heir for the next generation. What you do with the other child or children is up to you.

20. When babies are born, if the game allows it, roll the dice. Whatever two traits come up, are the traits for the baby. Once they are children, repeat the rolling of the dice (if the game allows) and whatever traits comes up, that's the one the child will have. Same for when they become a teenager. But when they reach Young Adult, if the game allows, you may choose their last trait.

Add on to rule 20 - With the release of University, sims can now have up to two more traits. You are allowed to pick these traits.

21. No aging up kids early. You may buy a Birthday cake on their Birthday and age them up that way, but only if it's on their Birthday. The game will let you know when that special day arrives.

22. One of the sims must have a job or profession. It can even be a part-time job, that is up to you. They are allowed to eventually quit or retire from their job (s).

23. No butlers or Bonehilda, but you may have a maid once you can afford it. Babysitters are also allowed.

24. Must teach toddlers two skills before they age up. What those two skills are is your choosing.

25. If your sims has family ties that existed before their death, is up to you what you want to do with that. But if they had a child prior to their death, that child will not count as one of the two children that is a requirement. That child can be added to the household if under the young adult life stage though.

26. If the sims' spouse has a child from a previous relationship under the age of Young Adult, they may be added to the household, but they will not count as one of the two children required to accomplish a generation.

27. At least 5 Generations to complete this challenge, if you want to continue beyond that, then you are more than welcome to do so.

28. Each Generation/couple pairing must consist of at least one sim that has been resurrected. One of them must have been a pre-made EA ghost that has been brought back to life. Again, how you do that is up to you.

29. The next Generation will officially take over whenever you choose.

30. You may move the household to another town/world when you see fit. Some of us have experienced glitches that have forced us to move the households. And sometimes some of us just want something different.

31. If a accidental death happens, the other sim must go on. They are allowed to remarry or find someone new. If the two children requirement hasn't been met by that time, if you have one child from the first pairing, they will be your heir. If you have no children from the first pairing, then start with the second pairing and move on from there.

32. No using the midlife crisis LTW reward to change traits. No using social influence points to change the traits. As stated before, leave traits as is.

33. I have found out that there is also a CAS cheat glitch. Which means you need to edit your sims clothing & hair through the dressers and mirrors. Otherwise it totally throws off the aging for the challenge. I've experienced this myself.

34. You can not use Grim's Ghastly Manor to bring the sims back to life. I'm saying no on this because the sim could end up as someone else or a pet. You can use the venue to stage it for your story, but no using it to actually bring them back to life.

35. When aging your sim (s) from adult to elder, make sure the game doesn't change their eyebrows. I have personally had this issue with more than one sim. You are allowed to go into CAS and change their eyebrows back to the ones they had before. Because this is something the game messes up. It isn't messing with their genetics, it's fixing an issue the game created.

36. Once one generation has completed the requirements (producing offspring, etc) you can let them die of old age or you can chose when they pass on.

Life Time Reward Points - Which ones are allowed to be used. Some will be no, because this is a challenge. As in challenging ourselves.

Above Reproach - Yes

Acclaimed Author - No

Age Freeze - No (because then the sims could never die of old age)

All Weather Champion - Yes

Alpha Dog - Yes

Always on the List - Yes

Animal Expert - No

Artisan Crafter - No

Attractive - No

Better Mixologist -No

Body Sculptor - No

Bookshop Bargainer - No

Born to Cook - No

Carefree - No

Change Lifetime Wish - No

Change of Taste - Yes

Clean Slate - No

Climatron Control Unit - Yes (can be useful for storytelling purposes)

Clone Voucher - No

The Cloud-inator 9000 - Yes

Collection Helper - No

Competitive Eater - No

Complimentary Entertainment - No

Dirt Defiant - No

Discount Diner - No

Dusty Old Lamp - Yes (and you are allowed to wish for money from them)

Efficient Inventor - No

Engaging - No

Entrepreneurial Mindset - No

Excellent Groupie - Yes

Extra Creative - No

ExtraordinAIRe-Inator - Yes

Eye Candy - No

Fast Learner - No

Fast Metabolism - No

Fearless Voyager - No

Festival Frequenter - No

Fertility Treatment - No (the potion however is allowed, since you have to skill up to accomplish that)

Fireproof Homestead - No

Flying Vacuum - Yes

Food Replicator - Yes

Friend of the Kraken - No

Future Sim - No

Haggler - No

Hardly Hungry - No

Hotel Mogul - No

Hover Bed - Yes

The Hustler - No

Immortal - No

Immune to Cold - No

Immune to Heat - No

Inappropriate But in a Good Way - No

Inheritance - Yes, as you have to work up to it. I'm allowing this one.

Jetsetter - No

King or Queen of the Fae - Yes

Learned Relic Hunter - No

Legendary Host - No

Long Distance Friend - Yes

Lungs of Steel - No

Magic Hands - No

Maintenance Master - Yes

Map to the Stars - Yes

Master of Seduction - No

Meditative Trance Sleep - No

Mermadic Kelp - Yes

Mid-Life Crisis - No

Moodlet Manager - No

Motive Mobile - No

Multi-tasker - No

My Best Friend - Yes

Never Dull - No

The Next Big Thing - No

No Bills Ever - No

No Jealousy - No

Observant - Yes

Office Hero - No

Opportunistic - No

Perfect Host - Yes

Permanent Mermaid - No

Philosopher's Stone - Yes (allowing this because it's connected to a death type)

Portal Immunity - No

Prepared Traveler - Yes

Professional Slacker - No

Profession Simoleon Booster - No

Raised by Wolves - Yes

Simmunity - No

Speedy Cleaner - No

Steel Bladder - No

Stone Hearted - No

Strong Stomach - No

Suave Seller - No

Super Green Thumb - No

Super Nanny - No

Teleportation Pad - No

That Was Deliberate - No

Time Remote Control - No

Trait Chip Bundle - No

Uncharted Island Map - Yes

Vacationer - No

Watering Hole Regular - No

Young Again - No


	7. the Sleeping Beauty Challenge

You are king. You have whatever you like. You have a nice wife and your life is happy. You love running the country. The fairies hang out with you all the time. Everyone loves you. Well, not everyone. There is an evil fairy in your kingdom, spreading fear and violence. The queen becomes pregnant and you worry for your wife and your unborn child. Eventually, the baby is born. You name her Beauty, because you have the gut feeling that when she grows up men everywhere will be falling for her. She's now a toddler and you throw a party for her. You invite all of your friends and subjects and fairies. Except one. Except Maleficent (or whatever you name the evil fairy). The party goes well. The three fairies that you are closest with give your daughter three gifts. The first one gives her the gift of the artist. The second gives her the ability to be great at kissing (though it is something that will not be found until she is a teen) but before the third one can give her gift. Maleficent storms in, cursing her with the technophobe trait and declares if the princess ever touches, watches, or uses a TV or computer, she will die! The King and Maleficent fight and she disappears. The third says, "While I can't undo that awful curse, I can make it better. The moment she watches, touches or uses a TV or computer, everyone will fall into a deep sleep for five Sim days, and we will only be awoken when truelove kisses the princess.

Make the Beauty Household in CAS. Make the King and Queen, style and give them whatever traits you want. But they must at least have the Family-Oriented trait. Then make their daughter. Make her however you want. Name her whatever. But she must have the Artistic Trait and the Good Trait. Make sure to age her to a toddler. Then make the three fairies. Again, however you want. They don't have to be elder, actually it would be better if they were adults. Give them the Good Trait and Family Oriented and whatever else you think the fairies would have. Make them the King's sisters. And finally, make the evil fairy. Whatever you want to dress and make her look as, just make her look evil. And of course, give her evil traits. Move them into the biggest lot your computer can handle. Use motherlode as much as you want, and build a castle and an evil fairy's lair. Leave room for a small house.

Once you are settle in. Throw a party, not a birthday party, just a house party. Invite people you have met (if you want you can use testingcheatsenabled true, make me know everyone). The first fairy has given her the ability of an artist. The second will give her the Great-Kisser trait when she becomes a teen. But then Maleficent, who is enemies with the King, Queen, and the other fairies, places a curse on both the princess and the king. The king has been stripped of the title of king and is now unemployed. Maleficent curses the princess with the technophobe trait and declares if the princess ever touches, watches, or uses a TV or computer, she will die! The King and Maleficent fight and she disappears. The third says, "While I can't undo that awful curse, I can make it better. The moment she watches, touches or uses a TV or computer, everyone will fall into a deep sleep for five Sim days, and we will only be awoken when truelove kisses the princess." What the King and Queen don't know is that Maleficent also stopped the princess from learning more than 3 skills as a toddler. Your goal is to make sure the Princess has a happy life and gains the Technophobe trait when she becomes a child. You must also make the King join the political career and get to level 10, this must happen before the Princess turns into a Young Adult. The Three Good Fairies must become best friends with the King, Queen, and Princess. The Evil Fairy must become enemies with everyone she meets. Make sure to save her in you CAS bin for later.

Now the Princess is a child. She should have the Technophobe trait; otherwise, the challenge is over. Hopefully, the King is far up on the Political Career, the Evil Fairy is enemies with everyone she has met, and the Good Fairies are best friends with the Royal Family and each other. No use of cheats except for when told to.

The goal of childhood is to get an A in school and get the Great-Kisser Trait. The King needs to advance in the Political Career. The Evil Fairy should be trying to work her way into become the Empress of Evil. And the Good Fairies must be helping the Princess gain as much skills as possible.

The Castle must have at least 3 TVs and 2 Computers. If the Princess watches, touches, or uses the TVs or computers, they will fall into eternal sleep until her true love kisses her awake. If she is a child when the curse happens, the challenge is over.

The princess is now a teen. The evil fairy is trying to force her to activate the curse. To protect his daughter, the King gives $20,000 to the Good Fairies and orders them to build a cottage so they can look over the princess.

The princess is no longer able to enter the castle. She can't interact with her parents. The parent's can't visit the cottage. If the evil fairy steps into the cottage the curse is activated.

Goals

The princess must continue to get an A in school. The King must become Leader of the Free World when the Princess is a teen. The evil fairy as well must become Empress of Evil when the Princess is a teen. The Princess must max at least two skills.

By now, the King is back to being the Leader of the Free World and the Evil Fairy is the Empress of Evil. The Princess is living with her three fairy aunts and has maxed at least two skills. She has graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA and is ready to find true love. Make her Princes in CAS. Move him into a different house. They must meet naturally. They should fall in love, but not have their first kiss yet. Once they are in love, move them in. One day, the Princess explores the Evil Fairy Lair. It has a beautiful plasma screen TV. She watches it with the Evil Fairy and BOOM! Everyone falls asleep.

The Curse

Use testingcheatsenabled true to make sure the three good fairies, king and queen, and princess are asleep. Make sure you always have the energy meter down. The prince only has the meter down once. When he's done sleeping, he must fight the Evil Fairy. When he wins the fight, bring her hunger meter down to kill her and then have the prince kiss the princess. When that happens, bring the sleep meters up to normal and the curse has been lifted!

Happily ever after

Play as how you feel. Use any cheats you want, the evil fairy is dead.


	8. the 100 dog or cat or horse challenge

100 dog/cat/horse challenge

1. No cheats (except reset sim, if your sim gets glitched)

2. Mods and custom content are allowed as long as they don't interfere with moods, money or lifespan.

3. You will have 1 main dog, that dog is the one that you will breed, all other dogs must have different fathers dogs (Unless twins/triplets occur (if possible?))

4. The lifespan of dogs must be normal, (or longer if you want a harder challenge)

5. When choosing traits for dogs, other than your main dog, and Sim, you must randomize it, no choosing the best traits.

6. Any career, skills etc. are allowed.

7. Do not edit the dogs looks in any way, that would not normally be possible in real life.

8. The Sim may marry and have up to 3 children, but this will make less room for dogs, therefore the challenge will take longer. (this must be done in game, not before you start, in create-a-sim)

9. The dogs must all have been taught at least 1 trick in their lifetime (puppy-elder dog), if they don't the dog will not count towards the total.

10. Sims lifespan can be set to epic, so she will not age much during the challenge.

11. If the main dog dies, you can choose one of its children dogs to become the main one (so make sure you always have at least 1 other dog in the household in case your main one dies)


	9. the 50 Foal Challenge

**OFFICIAL RULES: **

1. Create (not adopt) one Sim and One horse. Your horse may be male or female. Your Sim may also be male or female and does not have to be the same gender as your horse.

2. NO money cheats are allowed.

3. Each foal should have a different sire (father). Or dam (mother) if your horse is male.

4. Your Mare's (or Stallion) goal is to have 50 foals.

5. Yes, you may use any and all lifetime reward points your horse may have. You may also train them, race them, jump with them, etc. as you wish.

6. You may choose to sell, give away, etc each foal as it ages up into adulthood. Do not give away/sell a foal. (Alternate: You can sell a foal but only IF it achieves a trained trait such as 'fast'.)

7. Your Sim human (or vampire) can be any age with any traits. But YA is suggested so they can live longer and take care of all the horses/foals that will come to be under their care. Yes, other Sims may join your household.

8. Your human Sim and any other sims may NOT choose a job or profession. (Except for Teenage Sims. The teenagers may have part-time jobs until graduation. Then they will either have to quit and help out on the ranch or move away.) Their job is to care for their growing ranch. They may collect, garden and fish, etc for extra simoleons. Self-employment is optional. (Hint: There is the horseman/horsewoman self-employment option now.)

9. You may choose any world you wish. But it must have the JRA International Equestrian Center in the world somewhere. As this is where you will be going with your Mare to breed her, contest her and sell your grown-up foals. You can also use Unicorns, Wild Horses and adopted ones as Sires to your foals. Used only once of course.

10. A little note on lot size. You may choose any size you wish IF it is at least a 30x30. The bigger the better but watch those beginning funds.

11. For those that use Stallions as their Founding horse, the mare that is impregnated must belong to the household at the time of birth. You can sell her afterwards if you wish. But that means bottle-feeding the foal.

12. Yes, your Sim may have other pets besides horses, such as a dog, cat, etc. Try to limit their numbers though so you still have room to work with your horse population.

13. Yes you may go to Edit Town and create more households for the town (with or without animals/horses) but your are NOT allowed to change the active household at any time.

**Alternative Challenge Strategy**

Alternate #1 - Use two mares (or stallions) instead of one. The second mare can be created in CAS or adopted in-game. Each mare will have the goal to produce 25 foals each instead of 50. All other rules of the challenge will apply.

NEW! Alternate #2 - Use five mares. Each must produce 10 foals. All the mares may use the same stallions for breeding, but each mare may use each stallion only once.

The first mare must be created in CAS along with your founding Sim. The other four mares may be adopted, bought or born into the household. (They do NOT have to be producing foals at the same time. You can use the 'next generation' card for choosing your mares if you wish.)

All other rules of the challenge will apply.

**Optional Side-Challenges**

These are optional and for those that really want to work a very tough challenge.

1. You must become a full owner (not just a partner) in every business in the world.

2. You must buy every venue in the world and upgrade each one at least once.

3. You must have your Sim get married and raise five children to teenagers.

4. Your Sim must achieve their life-time wish.

Do you want to try one of the above? How about all of them? Have fun!


	10. The Wishacy Challenge

The Official Rules:

You must of course, complete this challenge without changing active households. Any action that erases the wishes promised to your legacy family is a big no-no!

Your founder can be anyone as long as they are a young adult. You may play on whichever life-span you like!

You can live in a pre-made house, or start on an empty lot, that is up to you. If you are playing a pre-made household that has a lot of money to start with, that's ok too. It's fun to see the effects of playing rich/poor in this type of challenge anyways!

Having a family trait to pass on to future generations is optional, but I highly suggest making "family-oriented" the family trait for this challenge. Why? Because then you will have a better chance of your sim rolling wishes for children, and you have to have at least one child to carry on the challenge… I'll explain more about that later.

As soon as you start game play, start locking in those wishes. Wishes are the foundation of this legacy challenge. You can only 'help' your simmies with fulfilling wishes. You can't decide for them who they will marry, when they will have kids, even what kind of career they will have. They must roll a want/wish for that action before you may direct your sim to do so.

Must play with 'High' free-will setting.

You may only direct your sim to fill a need if that need has a negative moodlet relating to it. (hungry, smelly, stressed, has to pee, lonely, tired)

The only daily action you may direct them to do without needing a wish is going to work/school. While on the job, you may choose any 'tone' you like for them to work under while they are there. If you have Ambitions, while on the job, you may direct your sims to do whatever they need to to work for the day. But socially interacting with clients on the job can only be done if they wish for it.

You may only help your Sim skill in areas that they roll wishes to, or are directly related to their job/career. No other skilling is allowed.

You may not marry/move in/ any sim unless your sim wishes to do so. If you want your sim to have other 'romantic' interactions with a sim, you must let them do it of their free will. The only exception being if they roll a wish to "massage sim x" then naturally you would have to make them 'flirt' 'kiss' etc to get them to the point where they are offered to massage sim x. That kind of direction is allowed.

You may not have any children, or adopt any children unless it's a promised wish of your sim. This game really is lead by your sim, and if they don't wish for one, you can't have one! Adoption is completely acceptable in this challenge, and an adopted child can be an heir/heiress. (See how the 'family-oriented' trait will come in handy here?) There is one rule that will help here if you are in danger of failing your Wishacy and need to have offspring. That would be the next rule:

Sometimes your sim may need a little help in bringing in the next generation. Thus, the 'try for baby' substitute rule was born. Basically, it works like this: You may substitute the 'try for baby' woohoo for regular 'woohoo' if your sim has already woo-hooed with that sim once before, and they've rolled another wish to woohoo with that sim. So, to use "Try for Baby" with a sim without a wish for it, your sim must have already had woohoo with that sim before, and roll a wish for 'woohoo' with that sim.

Traits: As far as traits go, you may choose traits for your sim, or if you really want to make it challenging, you can randomize them. This goes for the Heir/Heiress, their children, or anyone else in the active household. You may also use your Life Time Reward that allows you to change traits if you need to.

Broken Objects- If something breaks in the house, you can not fix it unless your sim rolls a wish to, or autonomously starts repairing it. If they don't roll a wish to fix it, the only other option you have is to replace the object with a new one. This will cost more money, of course, but you can decide if it's worth it to have a working object or not.

BILLS/MAIL- Paying the bills and getting mail from the mailbox are FREE interactions that you can make your sims do at any time. This includes getting the mail, sending off gems, any type of interaction with the mailbox (but not cheats, of course)

Canceling wishes- you may only cancel a wish if you have already promised 4 wishes, and the wish that they roll is worth more lifetime happiness points than one of the 4 previously promised wishes. EXCEPTION: You may cancel any wish promised that is impossible to fill. Say, to move in with someone they already live with, or to rub a sim's belly that is no longer pregnant.

Opportunities- these are similar to wishes, but you will have a little more freedom in choosing to accept them. You may deny opportunities, but only 2 times in a row. After that you must accept the next one. So, say you get one opportunity, and you deny it. Then another one pops up and you don't want that one either so you deny it. You MUST accept the next one that comes along. Accepted Opportunities can be treated like wishes. You may direct them to the necessary steps to complete the opportunity.

Being asked to move in can be considered an opportunity like any other opportunity, and is optional for you to accept or deny it. That is up to you. (GENERATIONS ONLY: The 'free vacation' opportunity that pops up to get the adults out of the house is also optional, you may choose to accept or not. If the heir/heiress goes on the vacation, control the other members of the house as you normally would, only fulfilling wishes, and taking care of needs as per the rules)

Lifetime Rewards- The lifetime points you collect are your reward for a great job at fulfilling your sim's wishes, therefore, you can spend them whenever you want, however you want. After all, you earned them fair and square! (I hope)

NO cheats. Especially money, motives, etc. That's part of what makes this a "challenge", duh…. If it's a cheat that doesn't affect game play and wouldn't ruin the spirit of the challenge, then it's ok.

You may choose an heir/heiress in any way you like. You may not let an heir/heiress take over until the current founder or generation's heir has fulfilled their Lifetime Wish. Once the LTW has been fulfilled, the previous heir or founder is no longer the focus, and the game play shifts to the new heir. You now work to fulfill the heir/heiress' wishes. If you want to wait until some of the children have aged to an older age before you pick your heir, that's fine, but you can't switch to a new heir BEFORE the current heir's Lifetime Wish is fulfilled.

Other members of the household (this includes previous heirs/founders who are no longer the current heir): The same 'wishes' rule applies to them, meaning you may not direct them to do something unless they wish for it. Their needs can only be tended to if they have a negative moodlet relating to it, and you must take care of it by clicking on the negative moodlet and letting them "choose" how to take care of that need. If they are not on the home lot, and clicking on the negative moodlet does nothing, you may direct them to go home and then click the negative moodlet there. If for some reason, clicking on the negative moodlet doesn't work for you, to take care of the needs of non-heir members of the household you must wait until the particular need is colored ORANGE.

Opportunities are completely optional for the other members of the household, and you are not required to fulfill any of their wishes. You just may not direct them to do anything besides what their wishes dictate. If you choose to fulfill a wish of a member of the household other than your founder/heir, it shouldn't interfere with a wish for the founder/heir. The focus of the challenge is on them, and their wishes have priority over others in the household.

Baby/Toddler care: For little ones, obviously they can't fulfill their own needs. When the baby/toddler's need is giving them a negative moodlet you may direct an older sim to take care of their needs. The thing you can't direct a sim to do unless they have a wish for it is teaching toddler skills. Usually family oriented sims will do this autonomously as well, and of course that's allowed.

For spares, you may move them out when they reach young adult if you would like to. This is the only thing you may decide for them without them rolling wishes. You can kick them out or move them into a house of your choice, but remember, no money cheats!

Anything that your simmies do autonomously doesn't count against you, and doesn't count as you directing them. If they choose it for themselves, they are allowed to keep doing it! The only way you may interfere with their free will is if you are directing them to do something that fulfills a wish or opportunity, or takes care of a need that is in the yellow/orange.

House Decorating: I've decided that this is the one thing that I will leave off limits for the rules. You can change, decorate, spend as much money on your house as you want as the generations go by. I think it will be challenging enough as it is without including house upgrades, etc...which means that:

You do not have to stick to one lot/house the entire challenge length. You may move to a different lot/house if you like.

Also, clothing and makeovers are free game, meaning you may change your sim's hair/wardrobe anytime you like without needing a wish for it. With some sims, they will wish for a makeover, which is great, but you don't have to wait for a wish to do so.

If you find yourself at any store which brings up a buy menu, (bookstore, consignment store) You may use that opportunity to buy anything that store has to offer. So, if your sim rolls a wish to buy an apple, when you go to the supermarket to buy one, you may also buy anything else the store offers, like a birthday cake, candles, rubber ducky, other foods, etc.

Collecting/Selling: I have thought long and hard about how bug/rock collecting and selling should be included in this challenge. The problem I have is that collecting is something that sims wish for, selling them in a particular way is something that they do not. So, for this particular challenge, You can't donate items to science unless the sims roll a wish to do it. So, it may very well be that in this particular challenge, donating may get left behind. Now, if you can figure out a way to do so and it's wish-fulfilling, by all means, go ahead! Another great option, if a sim wishes to buy something worth X amount of simoleons, take them to the consignment store, and try to sell your rocks there?! (if you need to free up space, you could always use the loophole of selling things through the back pack tab)

Collecting Money from Businesses owned: This is also sims do not usually/rarely wish for. In order to collect, you will need to come up with some creative wish-fulfilling to fix it. Example: if sim wishes to go shopping, you could take them to collect at the bookstore, if they wish to have a night on the town, if they wish to go outside, wishes of this nature. Or, if they wish to have X amount of simoleons in the family fund, collecting that money would be part of fulfilling that wish.

Other Notes:

OPTIONAL RULE: You may direct 1, and only one non-wish related social interaction per conversation, per sim, per day. A conversation counts as uninterrupted back and forth interactions with one sim. If something happens and they stop talking to each other, either to go do something else (bathroom) or talk to someone else, that conversation is over. If you want to direct your sim in a social interaction with that particular sim, you will have to wait until the next day. (I would use this rule sparingly, only if you get stuck or really need the help to keep the challenge going.)

PETS RULES:

If you have this particular EP, here are a few rules to make playing with Pets in this challenge:

If you are just starting your Wishacy, you may add a pet to the household while you are in CAS creating your founder's household. If you are in the middle of your Wishacy, you may only add a pet if your founder/heir wishes for one. A great way to get your Sim to wish for a pet if they haven't yet, is to use your LTR points to change one of their traits to 'Animal Lover'.

You can treat your animals' wishes just as you would treat any other non-heir household member. Meaning that their wishes are optional to fulfill, but not required in any way.

You may take care of their needs the same non-heir way as well, (waiting for negative moodlet, or needs in orange).

If a pets' wish involves a sim to complete, you may optionally choose to fulfill that wish or not, using any household member you like (kind of how it works for caring for babies)

Due to the crazy havoc undisciplined pets seem to have on a household, the scold/praise interactions with your pet are FREE interactions.

You may drag and drop animals into cages as you see fit. I view cages as working like a back pack, where dragging and dropping is a sort-0f loophole.

REWARD! Been busting your butt fulfilling wishes for your simmy, and wanna little help? Well, this reward is for you!

Once you have reached 50,000 total reward points (found by hovering mouse over the treasure chest on the LTR menu) you are rewarded with 1FREE DAY with your heir/heiress/founder! Meaning, for 1-24hour period (sim hours, not real life hours), you are free to pursue whatever you want with your sim for the day! You may only use your free day one time, and only after you've acquired 50,000 overall points.

This wouldn't mean that you couldn't use your LTR points as you earn them, as the little treasure chest keeps track of your over all points in their lifespan. So, you could still use rewards, without it affecting reaching your 50,000 points. IF YOU ARE PLAYING ON LONG LIFE SPAN, YOU WILL NEED TO REACH 100,000 POINTS INSTEAD OF 50,000.

This is a one time offer! Use your day wisely!

GENERATIONS ONLY: If you have the Generations EP, You have to choose between the above Free Day OR these three Lifetime Rewards: Age Freeze Potion Reward, Forever Young Potion Reward, or Clone Voucher. You may only use ONE of these per generation. If you choose to use the Free Day, you may not purchase the above lifetime rewards.

CLONE VOUCHER: If you choose this reward, the child that you receive through the reward can be the heir, but their generation will be considered a "half" generation. Example: Sim x is the 3rd generation heir. You decide to get a clone for him. His clone can be the heir, only the clone's generation will be considered Generation 3.5. Then any child produced from the clone will be the 4th generation.

AGE FREEZE POTION: If you choose this, you may drink the potion any time, but you must use the birthday cake to age them up and resume normal aging when you've produced an heir for the next generation and they have completed their LTW.

Helpful Hints:

There are ways to be creative in wish-fulfilling that can mix things up a bit for you. For instance, say your sim rolls a wish to write a book. Instead of writing it at home, you can have them write the book at the library, because directing them to the library IS a way of fulfilling that wish. So, they may not have wished to go to the library, but because it indirectly fulfills a wish, sending them there to write the book is perfectly legit!

If you'd like to provide your sim with better choices for who to marry, you can always populate your town with sims that you've made. But do this without changing active households.

There are some traits that may make this challenge a little easier... especially when it comes to making friends and socializing! Some you might want to consider other than the Family Oriented trait are: Charismatic, Friendly, Flirty, Hopeless Romantic, or Party Animal. You may want to include one or more of these traits as well!

This legacy lasts 7 generations. I don't feel like points make this game any fun, so I'm not including any, but if you enjoy points, and want to make a point system for my challenge I say go for it!

Thanks for hanging out with me! I hope this will be fun!


	11. The Look a Like Legacy Challenge

- I do not know if anyone has made a legacy challenge similar to this but if so I give them credit -

-This legacy challenge had only 5 generations-

-This challenge has not yet been tested but I hope it's fun-

Rules: You may not use ANY cheats except for resetsim. You must stay on the same lot in the same town for all 5 generations. The children your sim has that aren't continuing on the legacy must be married before you move them out of the household. You have to complete your sim and their spouses lifetime wish (But not all the children's lifetime wish don't worry). The town you choose is preferably Bridgeport.

The founder: Can be male or female, obviously. Must be in the journalism career and write at least one best seller romance novel. Lifetime wish has to be surrounded by family. Must have the traits family-oriented and hopeless romantic. Must know 3 traits of their fiancé before getting married. Must get married to a sim who is in the music or journalism career. Must marry someone with the same hair and eye colour.

Generation 1: Your founder of course has to have all the requirements listed above. Must have 6 children and it has to 3 sets of twins, and all 3 sets of twins must look alike. You may not continue on to generation 2 until you have 3 sets of twins that all looks alike. Have a date night with your spouse every Saturday, you can not miss it. Have all your children get married and move out except for 1 child which will continue on to generation 2. Complete the lifetime wishes of the founder and his/her spouse.

Generation 2: The founder and his/her spouse must die in a fire and the child who was chosen to continue on the legacy must throw a funeral for them. Make sure no one bothers to come to the funeral. Must have unstable trait or absent-minded trait. Must be self-employed. Must know all traits before getting married. Must get married when they are at the best friend stage. Has to marry someone in the military career and they have to be attracted to each other. Make your sim have a wedding party. They must have 1 set of twins that looks just like your sims spouse. Complete your sim and his/her spouses lifetime wish. Die as soon as the oldest girl child is a young adult. That young adult sim will continue on the legacy.

Generation 3: Your sim must kick out each of their siblings one by one as soon as they turn a young adult. (This sim has to be a girl) This sim you play as must have the virtuoso trait. Must have diva trait if you have Showtime. Must have rebellious trait if you have Generations. Must have avant garde if you have University Life. Must join music career. Must become romantic with a co-worker at the friend stage. Co-worker moves in. Co-worker must get your sim pregnant when still romantic interest. Must break up with co-worker and kick him out of the house. 1 child will be born. It must look just like your sim. When the child is a teenager the father moves back into the house. Father must be really rude to your sim. Father must purposely start a fire that your sim dies in.

Generation 4: The teenager you now play as ages up into a young adult. Argue with the father all the time. Father locks you in your bedroom until you almost starve then lets you out and gives you food. You lock your fathers bedroom door while he sleeps and you don't ever unlock it. Even when he dies don't unlock the door. Join the hospital career. Marry someone once you know at least 4 of their traits. Must have one trait in common with you and the same hair and eye colour. Marry them at good friend stage. Have triplets that all look exactly the same and look like a mix of both parents. Must be an at home birth. Complete yours and your spouses lifetime wish. Have each child get married and move out except for the first born of the triplets. Have your spouse die of old age. You die the next day.

Generation 5: You now play as the eldest of the triplets. (Must be a girl) You can't be really good looking. Must have the surrounded by family lifetime wish. Become romantic with the richest person in town that has same eye and hair colour as the founder. Marry them even if you don't love them. Must own 2 venues, a beach and lounge. Have 1 child. Child must look just like the founder at the young adult stage. Have a really good relationship with the child. You become pregnant again. Your only child and your spouse some how die. (Be creative with their deaths, make it something horrible) You are cooking and a fire burns down your whole mansion. Your child is born and it also looks just like the founder. You move into a tiny apartment and lock your child in a room so that it is protected from everything. You die alone when your child is a young adult.

Generation 6: I know most legacy challenges have 10 generations but in this one I have only written 5 generations for you. now have this child that looks just like your founder. You have lived a horrible life. Your entire family is dead. You have no friends or anyone to comfort you since your insane mother locked you in a small apartment your whole life.

-You decide what happens next-


	12. A Farming Challenge

What you'll need for this challenge:-

- Sims 3 (obviously)

- Pets (definitely)

- Ambitions (as washing is part of the challenge)

- World Adventures (for nectar production)

- Supernatural (for consigning produce and honey etc and for the rocking chair which your sim's elderly father spends most of his time in.)

- Showtime (simply because the windows and one of the beds are from Showtime. If you don't have Showtime then feel free to just replace these things.)

- University (for an end table and chair, same applies, if you don't have this then they can be easily replace.)

- Late Night is recommended.

- Seasons is highly recommended and will play a big role in this challenge.

- All farm related store items are also recommended.

(Store bought content "Perpetual wall ivy" and "Pleasant Wall Ivy" are used on the lot, but it's no real problem if you don't have them. Though a lot of people have had the ivy replaced by wall trains... If that happens feel free to switch it over and act as nothing happened. xD)

Story:-

Our story begins with an old, rundown farmhouse with an unknown history. You have an elderly father who's ill and very frail, a teenage main character and just 500 simoleons.

Our main character's elderly father has just recently lost everything and they've had to move to a new town. They basically came to Appaloosa Plains with nothing and were given an old beaten up farmhouse and 500 simoleons on the condition that they renovate and build it up to be a working farm once again. The main character's elderly father is too frail to do any work and has to be cared for by the main character.

Rules:-

- You must begin with an elderly father and a teenage sim (which are on the lot by default. You may use a cheat and edit them in CAS. The elderly father must stay male but the teenager can be either male or female. You may also choose whichever traits you desire for this challenge. (Although the gatherer trait is discouraged). They must stay human though- no supernaturals.

(This does not apply to heirs later on- they may marry into supernatural families.)

- No cheats unless there's a glitch and it becomes a necessity.

- You start out with 500 simoleons and you may spend that on whatever you feel would be most productive.

(You may start out with less if you choose. You may also remove walls, food from the fridge etc. Basically anything to make the challenge harder!)

- Lifespan is entirely up to you, but for more of a challenge keep it under or around 100 sim days.

(This goes for supernatural sims. Try to age them up at the same rate as a regular sim (with witches you won't have a problem).

- Neither the elderly father nor the first generation may travel abroad, attend university or travel into the future. The second, third, fourth and so on, may.

- Teenage main character must attend school as normal and earn an A.

- MC must fix all broken items and clean up the horrific mess by him/herself.

- MC must also do all the growing of the crops him/herself.

- MC must also do all general housework (with the exception of old newspapers and dirty clothes that may be dragged by player.)

- MC must care for the elderly father as he is ill and very frail and must rest...

- Cook him a proper meal at least twice a week. (Father can eat leftovers whenever they're there and can get quick meal once a week)

- Clean up after him as much as you can.

- Don't leave him unattended unless MC is going to school.

- Don't allow him to do any housework if possible, especially cleaning, gardening or cooking. (Bringing in the washing now and again is acceptable if your MC is completely snowed under.)

- When the father wants to leave the house then MC must accompany him everywhere up until his passing.

- The elder may do anything he wishes so long as it's not strenuous such as read, rock in the rocking chair, fish so long as he is accompanied by the teen (you may sell these fish at the consignment store (or supermarket if the option is unavailable)) and socialise with other sims he meets.

What the elder can do to help-

- Keep pets company

- Feed pets if your MC is too busy

- Check weather in newspaper

- Talk to plants

- Bring in washing on occasion if MC is too busy

- Nothing that comes with the house/lot can be customised. You must wait until you can afford to replace it all- this includes objects, windows and doors, wallpaper etc. Trees, plants and weeds must be deleted and not sold. Items such as fridges or beds may be sold only if they are to be replaced.

- The house cannot be developed by MC and although you can buy new wallpaper, furniture etc. the building must stay the same until the second generation is in charge. (Windows and doors may be replace and you may add a ladder to the attic and use this space to make room for your growing family.)

The only ways you can make money:-

- Selling produce

- Selling nectar you've made yourself

- Selling eggs

- Selling cheese from milking cows

- Selling honey and bees wax (can be from own bee hive or the two from the elixir store once a week).

- Collecting bugs, rocks and general collectibles when there is time to spare. (Bugs must be traded at the science lab and rocks can either be sold or must be smelted/cut through mail for a fee.)

- Fishing when there is time to spare (fish may be sold (at the supermarket only), eaten or mounted.

- Your sims may also accept opportunities relating to their skills i.e. "fix broken stereo".

- Selling flowers that you've picked from your home lot only.

- Breeding and selling horses (next generation may enter horse races and earn that way also).

[colour=red]- Next generation may make money anyway you'd like- this includes getting a job![/color]

- Children may have bake sales.

- If you have the store content that allows you to sell baked goods then you may have your MC or his wife do that also when there's time.

(All collectibles, crops, nectar honey and everything possible must be sold at either the consignment store or the elixir store. For things that aren't possible to be sold that way they may be sold normally. Crops may also be sold at the supermarket if you do so wish.)

- You may not steal or sell stolen items.

- You may not merge any other sims with your household.

- Your MC may not attend university (this goes for the elder and your MC's partner).

- Your MC must marry and and have at least 3/4 children in his/her lifetime.

- MC can marry anyone you like with any traits you desire, but for more of a challenge stick with non-wealthy sims.

- The family may all help out with chores.

- Your MC may have either a cat and a dog, two dogs or two cats and up to three horses. As soon as the second generation reaches young adult then you're free to have as many pets as you like. Minor pets are always allowed.

- Bugs and animals caught by cats may be sold or kept as pets, but obviously bugs must be donated to the science lab.

- Anything to aid your sim in farming is permitted if it can be afforded, such as sprinklers, tractors and harvesters. It's really up to the player- if you want more of a challenge then stay away from things such as Swiftgrow Gardening Station at least until your money is steady.

More about the farm when it's becoming a fully functional working farm:

- Chickens must be fed once a day and eggs must be collected once a day. If you specifically want some chicks then be sure to have two chicken coops so that you're able to still collect some eggs.

- Cows must be milked at least twice a day to make cheese.

- Bees should be tended to at least once a day, this includes cleaning and smoking the hive and feeding the bees.

More about second (or third or fourth etc) generation:

- Despite having more freedom the farm must remain a working farm. The rules, however, are more lenient- for instance, you may skip milking the cows or tending the chickens sometimes. It's recommended that you keep on top of the crops and bees, though.

- Changing the house and farm's theme based on your heir's personality, tastes and experiences is strongly encouraged!

- You may have your sim/sims attend university.

- You may also have your sims travel into the future.

- Traveling abroad is also permitted, but discouraged as your sims does not age during this period.

- Your sims may now use the gem cutter if they desire.

- Finally, have fun! It may seem like a lot of rules, but it is meant to be a challenge and it is certainly doable.

Notes:

- The time portal may not be sold- it can be either deleted or kept.

- The university packages may be sold or kept.

- Wedding gifts are fair game and you may do with them whatever you please.

- Gift giving parties are permitted once a year- generally on Snowflake day.


	13. the Snow White Challenge

The Whole Story

Once upon a time, there lived a king and queen. The queen desperately wanted a child, and, finally, she became pregnant. As she was sewing by the window one day, she pricked her finger, and a few drops of blood fell on the snow by the tree outside her window. She wished that her daughter would have skin fair as the freshly fallen snow, lips red as those drops of blood, and hair black as the bark of the ebony tree. Thus Snow White was born.

However, shortly after her birth, the queen, her mother, died, and the King took a second wife. This wife was cruel, and vain, and, unbeknownst to the king, a witch. She kept a magic mirror, before which she spent hours every day, confirming her beauty. Meanwhile, sweet little Snow White grew lovelier every day, and the Witch started to grow jealous of her husband's daughter. Suddenly, another tragedy struck-perhaps, still heartbroken over the death of his first wife, the King died.

Now, the evil queen did not need to pretend anymore-she forced Snow White into a life of servitude, hoping that the work would ruin her beauty. Unfortunately for the Queen, this attempt was a failure. So, she resorted to the method she knew would work-she instructed a manservant of hers, an able hunter, to take the girl into the woods and kill her. The hunter attempted to obey his mistress's orders, but the man took pity on the girl, and merely told her to run away and never return.

So, after wandering lost through the woods, the girl happened upon the house of the seven dwarfs. She explained to these kind men what had occurred, and they took her in. They instructed her not to leave the house, and not to let anyone in, for fear that the evil Witch will find her and try to harm her. Which, coincidentally, was exactly what was happening-the Witch had discovered that the girl was still alive, and living quite happily at the home of the dwarfs. After her failed attempts, the Witch finally found a way to get rid of Snow White for good-a poisoned apple. Disguising herself as an old crone, an apple seller, she came to the house of the dwarfs, and presented the poisonous fruit to Snow White. The girl took the apple, bit into it-and dropped to the ground, dead.

The evil queen, finally victorious, ran off-but the Dwarfs, seeing her leaving the premises, chased her down and killed her. But that didn't bring the lovely Snow White back to life. Feeling that she was too lovely to keep in the ground, they created a glass coffin for her, to preserve her loveliness for the world to see. While they were mourning her, a prince appeared. The prince explained that he had heard about the lovely princess kept under the glass, and asked to see her. Upon laying eyes on her, he was so struck by her beauty, that he asked for the glass to be removed, and then bent down and kissed her. Suddenly, Snow White sat up, to the astonishment of all present-apparently, the poison had merely touched her lips, and not been swallowed-the kiss had freed this last bit of apple from her lips, and awakened her from death-like sleep. So, the now-revived Snow White rode off with her Prince and lived happily ever after.

Whew! Sorry about that long bit-I just love writing and telling stories, so I couldn't resist. But, the above story covers EVERY LITTLE THING...which I will discuss eventually, but for our purposes, I tweaked the story a bit in places, and will be explaining everything as I go along. Which brings us to…

Our Game

To make things manageable, I have focused this challenge on three stages of Snow White's life, and incorporated some Disney-ness into it all. Therefore, it focuses on Snow White at the points that I feel that I can align with the movie. Like the aforementioned Cinderella challenge, we will be dealing with Snow White at the stages of Child, Teen, and Young Adult. The household where she is living (this WILL change during the game) will be the primary household you will be playing with, and she will be your primary character. Each stage will have objectives that should be completed during that stage, and some restrictions as well. Also, I will be including Bonus Levels (see Ways to Play), as well as the occasional challenge, if you wish to have a longer, more challenging game. For those who are interested, I also tried to come up with a scoring chart, which will be listed last.

In terms of lifespan, I tend not to play on Normal-you may play, as I do, on either Long or Epic, though I think I'll recommend Long for this challenge- though feel free to do Normal for extra difficulty! However, when I get to scoring, I will NOT be including a bonus based on lifespan, so it's up to you.

A final note-I have not played this challenge through myself, and as such am unaware how "playable" it truly is. Where I think there is a major issue, I made a note of it-but I would appreciate feedback-have fun!

Also, I only have the basic game, though I'd love to know what additions, if any, you pulled in from the expansion packs!

Setup

There are 3 major households, containing a unique house and group of Sims, in this challenge: Snow White's palace, the Dwarfs' cottage, and Prince Charming's palace.

Sims

I recommend creating all the Sims in CAS up front, even if you will be moving the households in as necessary. The only Sim, or Sim family, that you can leave up to the game is Prince Charming, and his family. These main Sims are the ones I will be describing here, by household. Other Sims will be described during their appropriate Bonus Levels, when those levels will be listed below(that's right, I'm building suspense).

You obviously may name the characters whatever you like, but I will be describing them according to character, and thus using the name of that character.

NOTE: For several of the characters, I will be describing a physical appearance. This is merely because I am a purist, but the appearances are not mandatory, and may be whatever you choose them to be. However, I will be also listing Traits. The traits with an asterisk (*) are strongly suggested (read: mandatory) traits, but the others are given as guidelines or ideas. The rest are up to you.

Household 1: Snow White

Snow White: Ideally, Snow White should look like, well, Snow White. Dark/black hair, red lips, pale skin. For the basic challenge/game, she should be created as a Child. Her clothes should appear rather plain.

Traits: Good*, Hopeless Romantic, Neat (can help or hurt), Natural Cook, etc.

The Evil Queen: She should be pretty, but with an icy flair. Her clothes can be as lavish as you wish. She should be created at an adult stage, either Young Adult or Adult.

Traits: Evil*, Snob, Mean-Spirited

The Hunter: He can have a more rugged/ruddy feel, and his clothes should have earthy tones (browns, greens). He also should be either a Young Adult or Adult Sim.

Traits: Loves Outdoors, Angler, Athletic

If you wish, you may make The Hunter and The Evil Queen siblings, though there is a small bonus (see Scoring) if you leave them unrelated. Snow White should not be related to either of these adults.

This household will be moved in at the beginning of the challenge.

Household Two: The Dwarfs

All Dwarfs should be created at the same general life stage-I highly recommend spreading them between Adult and Young Adult, rather than all Elders, as Elders can die off faster (but see Scoring for Elder bonuses). I have marked the ones I would put at these age groups with an A or YA.

Doc: Doc is the oldest (A-Show Age), and wears glasses.

Traits: Genius, Absent-minded, Bookworm

Happy: A jolly, chubby dwarf (A)

Traits: Good Sense of Humor*, Easily Impressed

Sneezy: The poor dwarf with the large nose who is allergic to everything (A/YA)

Traits: Hates Outdoors* (allergies!), Vegetarian

Sleepy: The dwarf who is always too tired to do much (A/YA)

Traits: Heavy Sleeper, Couch Potato

Bashful: The dwarf who is perpetually embarrassed (YA)

Traits: Hopeless Romantic, Never Nude, Loner

Grumpy: A rather unhappy dwarf (YA)

Traits: Grumpy* (like, duh), Hot-Headed

Dopey: The youngest of the group, beardless with big ears (YA)

Traits: Childish*, Easily Impressed

Make all of the Dwarfs brothers.

This household will be moved in at the Teen stage of the challenge.

Household 3: Prince Charming

As I mentioned, you have two options with this household. You may either create it, or allow the natural progression of the game to give you a Prince (If you choose this option, the prince should be a Rich Sim).

Prince Charming: The handsome suitor who will (hopefully) win Snow White's heart and break the curse.

Traits: Good*, Hopeless Romantic, Athletic, Brave, etc.

I enjoy creating my Sims, so I will say that I prefer that, for simplicity's sake. Due to the randomness of the game, though I am willing to give a small bonus for being brave enough to risk the random-prince option (see Scoring).

The Prince should be the same age as Snow White, when you decide to move him in. For the basic approach, the Prince is moved in at the Young Adult stage of the challenge, though I will be giving a small bonus if he is moved in earlier (see Scoring). Obviously, if he is younger than Young Adult, you will need to make his parents as well. As the Charming parents are inconsequential, and not mandatory characters, I am not listing them.

Houses

Snow White

This is the palace of Snow White's childhood. It should be fairly lavish, and have a large bedroom for the Queen (don't forget her Mirror!). Snow White should have a fairly simple bedroom, with VERY minimal toys. She is, after all, not being treated any better than a servant. The Hunter should have his quarters either on the ground floor or in a separate cottage. You may create a "lair" for the Queen, if you wish, possibly even in a basement. (If you purchased the Gothique Library, now would be a good time to install that Book o' Spells).

Seven Dwarfs

The Dwarfs' home should have a cozy-cottage feel, even if it will have 8 beds in it (seven singles in at least one room for the Dwarfs, and one double or nicer-quality single for Snow White in another). The technology in this home should be on the cheaper end-these are simple men, after all. No three plasma TVs or anything too fancy. But feel free to make the surrounding lot look as much as the center-of-the-woods as possible.

NOTE: As supposed to the other homes, these men leave the simplest lives. Therefore, while I understand that a money cheat may be necessary to build the home, once you move them in, the family funds MUST be set back to half of the original amount the Dwarfs started with.

Prince Charming

This is where Snow White will be spending her "happily ever after", so feel free to make it as lavish as you wish. No restrictions here! If you'd like, give it a shiny, gold-and-white feel. It should be a beautiful palace.

Living the Life

As I have mentioned, we will be dealing with three primary stages in Snow White's life: Child, Teen, and Young Adult. In each stage, there will be a set of Objectives, and a set of Restrictions. Bonus challenges will be noted. Other options for playing different life stages will be discussed later (see More Ways to Play). Unless otherwise noted, the game follows Snow White, and her home is the active household during the game.

Childhood

Snow White is having a rough time. Her parents are dead, and her stepmother, the Queen, is a witch. Literally. The Queen is very jealous of the young girl, and is actively trying to make her life miserable. Luckily, Snow White has won the pity of the Hunter, though this must remain a secret.

Objectives:

-Snow White and the Queen must become Enemies

-Snow White and the Hunter should become Friends

-The Queen uses her mirror on a near-daily, if not daily basis. She should use the mirror to build up her charisma (as evidence of how often she uses it)

-The Hunter and the Queen should become Friends (after all, she needs to trust him enough to give him the mission to get rid of Snow White)

Restrictions:

-Snow White, in this stage, is a household servant. The Queen should not be allowed to clean, and the Hunter may clean autonomously, but instructing the Hunter to clean should be avoided. (TROUBLESHOOT: There may be things that a child cannot clean, and those can be left to the Hunter).

-Additionally, the Queen wishes for Snow White to remain as ugly as possible. She has therefore forbidden Snow White to shower more than once or twice (if absolutely necessary) a week. She may wash her hands/brush her teeth freely.

BONUS CHALLENGE: Snow White is COMPLETELY forbidden from showering. If she absolutely must, she may only shower "behind the Queen's back", when the Queen is off the lot of her own free will/job, NOT because you had her vacate the lot so that Snow White can shower.

-Only the Hunter may help Snow White with her homework, and only when the Queen is nowhere in sight. The Queen may not catch kind acts like this towards Snow White, or they will be forbidden for 3 days.

-The Queen discourages socializing-that only means more people being amazed at the girl's beauty, and less people being amazed at hers. Outside of school, no friends may be brought over, nor may Snow White visit anyone-the girl's beauty must be "locked up", and not seen. All friendships can only be made/maintained through school and phone conversations (and sneaking out, making sure you leave after the Queen and return before she gets back).

BONUS CHALLENGE: Snow White is good and obedient. Only phone conversations and school, as per the Queen's rules, may be used for social interactions.

Teenage Years

The Hunter has informed Snow White that the Queen is extremely jealous of her, to the point where she would be willing to kill her. So now Snow White is running for her life from home, and falls into the protection of the Dwarfs.

Move the Dwarfs into their Cottage, and move Snow White in with them.

*TROUBLESHOOTING* Being that Snow White is a teenager, you may not be able to split her out of the household by herself. If that is the case, move the Hunter out with her. If you cannot have more than 8 Sims on the lot (also a possibility), you should evict Grumpy, then the Hunter, then move Grumpy back. In any case, after Snow White is added to the household, the Hunter should be evicted. You may move the Hunter back in with the Queen, or you may just keep him in the bin/get rid of him. The Hunter will not be used again (make up some story about the Queen killing him when she discovered he lied, if you wish).

Objectives:

-Snow White befriends all the Dwarfs-even Grumpy!

-Snow White is used to helping around the house, and enjoys it. She should be using this period,as much as possible, to work on her cooking, her gardening, and other life skills (this is only a mildly masked objective)

Restrictions:

The dwarfs are more lenient than the Queen, but they wish her to be safe. Therefore…

-Snow White may not go to a friend's house. She may have friends over, but only if there are at least 3 Dwarfs home.

-Snow White may not travel to any lot (other than school, obviously) unaccompanied.

-Snow White should NOT obtain a part-time job. Too "dangerous".

-Snow White may not be on any lot that the Queen is on. Again, too dangerous.

BONUS CHALLENGE: Snow White MAY NOT leave the lot, except for school.

BONUS CHALLENGE: If Prince Charming has been moved in earlier (some time during Snow White's childhood), he could meet her by the end of this stage, but anything romantic (beyond Friend) must wait for the next life stage. Also, he's basically unplayable, so this is at your own risk (which is why a bonus for his existence before YA exists)

NOTE: The Queen is still spying on Snow White, aware that the girl is still alive. If the Queen has not maxed out her Charisma skill (through using mirrors), you may switch to her castle and do so.

Young Adult

The curse takes hold-on her birthday (you may create a birthday party to do this), the Queen presents Snow White with an apple-a poisoned apple (you may actually buy an apple for Snow White to eat, or just go on as though this happened). This apple creates a horrible curse on the girl, one that will only be broken by True Love's First Kiss.

By the end of this stage, Snow White will have moved on to a better life-her happily ever after- and we will complete our tale.

If you haven't done so yet, move Prince Charming into his castle (ONLY applies to a CAS Prince).

Objectives:

-Snow White meets and falls in love with her Prince Charming.

-Snow White moves into Prince Charming's castle, and has an heir to the throne (either of these is a valid end point, though the second has a small bonus (see Scoring)).

BONUS CHALLENGE: Prince Charming must propose to Snow White, and the two must marry, before she moves in. No WooHoo until after move in.

Restrictions:

Snow White has been cursed. Again, the Dwarfs still seek to protect her. In this game, she is merely cursed, not asleep…

-Snow White may not have a job (until she moves in with the Prince-Happily Ever After). She may, however, work from home (writing, painting, etc).

-Snow White cannot leave the lot unaccompanied.

BONUS CHALLENGE: Snow White may not leave the lot AT ALL until after her first kiss with the Prince.

Why do I say this? What is the curse?

-You may not lock any wishes for Snow White until after her first kiss with the Prince, when this part of the curse is lifted. Any wishes currently locked for her must be cancelled.

-You may not use any aspiration points for her until after she moves in with the Prince (what is defined as Happily Ever After).

BONUS CHALLENGE: Don't intentionally fill any wishes for Snow White. Example: if she wishes to own a pinball machine, unless one of the Dwarves also wants it, don't buy it.

The challenge ends at one of the Happily Ever After points (see More Ways to Play for others). You fail this challenge if the social worker takes Snow White away or if one of the necessary characters for completion dies (basically, any of them).

To be fair, please avoid using cheats and mods. I don't know enough about these topics to tell you which ones to use or not use-but use your intellect. Thank you-and have fun!

More Ways to Play

You are enjoying this challenge so much, you just wish there was more that you could do, to get even more out of your game. Lucky for you, you came to the right place! I have come up with bonus sets of challenges for other portions of Snow White's life, and I will be explaining different routes to Prince Charming, as it may have sounded confusing. Shall we?

Once Upon A Time (Infacy)

Snow White, before we knew her. For this stage, you need to create a family consisting of the King and Queen, and the infant Snow White. This Queen is Snow White's mother, NOT the Evil Queen/Witch. The Witch will be in a separate household with the Hunter, and will not be in the game yet.

BONUS CHALLENGE: Only create the King and Queen, and have them give birth to a baby girl (yes, watermelons are permissible).

Objectives:

-Raise Snow White. Both parents should bond with the baby (become Friends/Best Friends).

-By the end of this stage, you MUST get rid of the Queen.

BONUS CHALLENGE: Have the King fall in love with the Evil Queen and invite her (and the Hunter) to move in.

Restrictions:

-None

Toddler

This is when Snow White's new life starts. If starting here, the household should contain the King, the Evil Queen, the Hunter, and the toddler Snow White. If you attempted Once Upon A Time, move the Evil Queen and the Hunter into the household at the beginning of the stage.

Objectives:

-The King should love his second wife, the Evil Queen.

-The King (and maybe the Hunter) should teach Snow White all skills needed (talk, walk, potty).

-By the end of this stage, you MUST get rid of the King.

This stage therefore creates the situation that is set up in the main game.

Happily Ever After

This is after the main game ends. This either means when Snow White has moved in to Prince Charming's castle, or when the first heir is born. This stage continues through the rest of Snow White's life, and therefore either ends at her death or whenever you see fit.

Objectives:

-Raise the heir to the throne.

BONUS CHALLENGE: The heir MUST be male. However, due to her experience from the curse, you MAY NOT eat apples to encourage male children.

Scoring

Okay, this is the part you've been waiting for. I've decided to streamline the scoring process, simply for ease of use. Let's do this!

Life Stages:

+100 points for each life stage completed

+200 points for each bonus life stage completed

(Yes, these are basically freebie points)

Challenges and Restrictions:

+100 points for each challenge completed/restriction obeyed.

+150 points for each bonus challenge/restriction

-50 points for each failed challenge/restriction (does not apply to failed attempts at bonuses)

All of these points apply to the bonus levels as well.

Characters:

+25 points if Prince Charming is a rich Sim

+10 points if Prince Charming is a CAS moved in earlier than the YA stage

+15 points for every Dwarf that starts as an elder

+10 points if the Queen and Hunter are not related

+15 points if you end the game with the birth of an heir (ONLY if you don't choose to play the Happily Ever After bonus level)

+5 points for every 2 mastery levels of a skill that any character needs for their development in the game

+5 points for every career level obtained by a character for character development


End file.
